


Diary Entry

by Bronzeflower



Series: Me, Projecting on Stephanie [6]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Depression, Diary/Journal, Dissociation, diary entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Eeeehhhh





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I bother putting summaries for these? I don't have to, and all of them are basically the same thing over and over, but with things slightly different

‘I feel fuzzy and muddled, like I’m stuck in the mud, and there’s no possible way to get out.’ Stephanie wrote. ‘I feel overwhelmed by how much my mind is clouded, but I feel like I can’t do anything about it. Everything just seems too…’

The pen in her hand stopped, and she sighed before continuing.

‘I just don’t know what to do because everything just seems too much. Too bright. Too loud. Too blurry. Nothing I do seems to work. I’ve taken naps, eaten sportscandy, tried to do some exercise. Nothing. I’m just so tired. So, very tired.’

Stephanie closed her diary and placed it along with her pen on the side table next to her bed.

She laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about how everything felt so very far away.

**Author's Note:**

> But eeeehhhhh seems like the right emotion to convey my feelings. maybe


End file.
